


Day 2: Clown / Make Up

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Corazon Week, Gen, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “Sure...  Can I try on some of that?”He pointed to the make up sitting on the desk and Corazon look surprised, then smiled.“Of course.”
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Sengoku the Buddha, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Sengoku the Buddha & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739920
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Day 2: Clown / Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Law is about seven, and he hasn't been under Corazon's care for more than a year at this point.**

Law leaned against the door of his step-father's room, watching him meticulously add make up upon his face. In Law's opinion, the face paint made him look like a clown.

“Good morning, Law~” the taller man chirped, glancing at the speckled boy through the mirror before adding the last of his eye make up, having already finished with his lips.

“Morning, Cora-san.”

Law ventured into the room, stepping around the random article of clothing laid in the middle of the rug. He stopped next to Corazon, who was double checking that he hadn't missed any places.

“Are you going to come with me to Sengoku's house?”

Law didn't really know his step-father's step-father all the well, but he knew that Corazon wanted them to spend more time together.

“Sure... Can I try on some of that?”

He pointed to the make up sitting on the desk and Corazon look surprised, then smiled.

“Of course.”

He stood and had Law sit in his seat before opening the case to the eye make up and beginning to apply it to Law, using the mirror as if he was still putting the stuff on his own face.

Sengoku was surprised to open his door to two versions of Rocinante, but with the smaller one smiling instead of brooding as usual, he didn't comment on it, welcoming them both in instead and preparing himself for a day entertaining his newest grandson by pretending not to know which Roci was the real one.


End file.
